realbleutabbystudiofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TomCat9000/Prince Darwin's Adventures
Prince Darwin's Adventures (Khmer: ផ្សងព្រេងរបស់ព្រះអង្គម្ចាស់ដាវីន phsaangopreng robsa preahangk mcheasa vi n) is a fan-made animated series made by PrinceDarwin, a user on ROBLOX, for south-east asian countries. Setting Prince Darwin’s Adventures is set in Summer City (ទីក្រុងពន្លឺថ្ង tikrong ponlu th, lit. meaning “Sunshine City”), a fictional city located somewhere in Cambodia. The series mainly focuses on Prince Darwin, a 9-year-old blue wuzzling with a bendy tail and a magical gem on his tiara, Billy BunnyFunny, a 5-year-old orange bunny resembling to an early funny animal cartoon character that appeared in one of the 1800-1900s cartoons, Button Mash, a 2-year-old brown colt resembling to an anime horse, and Presto Thamopol, a 6-year-old yellow wuzzling girl who resembles to Bubbles from PowerPuff Girls. Their family members each have the same field that they are in, and they wear clothes and accessories that match their own unique style. For example, the Fiddlesticks Family focuses on being loyal and sensitive to others, and each family member wears a crown and/or tiara on their head, while the Thamopol family focuses on magic, fortune telling, and alchemy, and each family member has a star on one of their clothes. The suburban area next to Summer City is filled with modern, colorful houses, where Darwin, Presto, Billy, Button, and their parents reside in, and the town of Summer City has numerous colorful buildings, where a hospital, some fast-food restaurants, a post office, a police station, and a zoo can be found. There are also countryside settings, such as a farm, and a village. An old, abandoned town with overgrown vegetation, called “Wuzzleberg”, known as “Old Summer City”, is sometimes visited. Several characters from Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, also return in the series. Some episodes, including episode scenes, involve learning, such as delivering packages, probability, addition, how things work, telling the truth, measuring and weighing, getting aong with others, friendship, helping out, and eating healthy. The towns seen are populated with characters that have different cartoon physical character traits from each other, such as Wuzzlings, light-colored, cute-looking creatures that mostly have black, vertical ovals for pupils, and noses that can be either round or rectangular, yet, some females also have teardrop-shaped eyelashes, Ponies, anime characters, robots, and more, yet there are also fan-made Happy Tree Friends characters, such as Billy and Welderson, though Prince Darwin’s Adventures is not as mild with cartoon violence as Happy Tree Friends is. Characters Main *'Dusty "Darwin" Fiddlesticks' (ព្រះអង្គម្ចាស់វីន) – A 9-year-old blue cat wuzzling who is the oldest of the series’ main protagonists. He is kind, eager, enthusiastic, energetic, smart, and playful. He is the only son of Lulu and Trevor. *'Billson “Billy” BunnyFunny' (បេលិប៊ុននីហ្វ៊ុននី) – A 5-year-old orange bunny who is one of the four main protagonists. He is a very mature, calm stereotypical surfer dude (yet, he is also self-conscious, shy, and rather quiet at most times). He wears a pair of red swim trunks. He is the son of Heather and Ricky, and older brother of Helena. *'Button Mash' (ប៊ូតុងម៉ាស) – A 2-year-old brown colt who is repulsive, immature, hypocritical, and somewhat troublesome, but also likes to lend a hand. He is Billy’s best friend. He also gets others (even himself) into trouble. Like other foals, he is cutie-mark-less. *'Preston “Presto” Thamopol' (ព្រេស្តោថាមពល) – A 6-year-old wuzzling humanoid with pigtails resembling to a puppy. She is kind, well-meaning, and intelligent, but also prefers peace and quiet. Darwin idolizes her. Minor * Episodes Season 1 #Prince Darwin's First Day In Life (Khmer: ) - #Presto and Darwin (Khmer: ) - #Museum Patrol Shift (Khmer: ) - #Every Inventor Has It's Time (Khmer: ) - #TBA - #TBA - #TBA - #TBA - #TBA - #TBA - #TBA - #TBA - #TBA - #TBA - #TBA - #TBA - #TBA - #TBA - #TBA - #TBA - #TBA - #TBA - #TBA - #TBA - #TBA - #TBA - #TBA - #TBA - #TBA - #TBA - Category:Blog posts